


fake it till you make it

by blvkkcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Slow Burn, Spidercat, idk whats gonna happen, kinda a roadtrip au, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvkkcat/pseuds/blvkkcat
Summary: Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker broke up, and naturally started disliking each other. Actually, hating each other. However, when it comes to a family event, she's required to bring a date. Which means, they have to fake it till they make it.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so i came up with this at 6:30 in the morning and i really liked this idea so enjoy!!

"Can you please shut the fuck up?"

 

Felicia Hardy sat across from Peter Parker in the library of ESU. The two split, ending things on a bad note. The two grew a "mild" disliking for each other over time.

 

"I don't know, Parker? Can I?" Felicia cheekily said, continuing to text on her phone. The clicking from her acrylic nails was what was annoying Peter. At this point, she wasn't texting anyone. She was just doing it to annoy him.

 

"Alright, may you please shut the fuck up? It's kinda hard to concentrate over all the clacking." he said, trying to work on their project. Yes, they were working on a project together. Their split happened somewhat recent. Weeks to a couple months ago. And, since they were together at that time, they were lab partners. Couldn't change who they worked with halfway through the semester.

 

It was a living hell for the both of them.

 

Felicia looked up from her phone screen, it being shut off she just rested it on her lap. "Oh? I'm sorry, I'll try to make less noise." she said, picking her phone back up and continuing to fake text. But even louder than before.

 

Peter paused, exhaling deeply. "We're supposed to be working on this together," he said, looking up, "and who the hell are you even texting?" He tried to peer over-top of her phone, to get a look at her screen. But she moved it before he could see.

 

"One, a group chat. And two, since when was who I'm texting your business?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "It's not my business, but we're supposed to be working on this—" Felicia sighed, cutting him off. "Together. I know, I know. But you know I hate you."

 

Peter glared, rolling his eyes. "And i hate you too. But, it's kind of a stupid reason to not help. We both want to pass, right?" She grabbed the page after he spoke, looking at it. "You spelled iron trisulfide wrong. And the crossing isn't correct." she said after a minute.

 

"What do you mean? I have it right." he said, confusion hitting him. He was the chemistry genius, not her. She turned to page to him and pointed at the question. "That says it's iron three. However, you still spelled it iron disulfide. And the crossing itself is wrong too."

 

He stared at the page, seeing his mistakes and not wanting to claim she is right. He knows she's right though. "Okay? Maybe I was looking at the wrong question." He took his eraser and erased it. Her chuckling as she watched. "When did I become smarter than you? I thought art was my thing, maybe I should be a chemist."

 

Peter rewrote the answers, not going to look up at her. "Oh, really?" Peter slid the page over in front of her, looking up. "Then finish the work." A smirked appeared on his face, Felicia yanking the pencil from his hand. "Fine."

 

Felicia finished the questions, sliding the page back over to him. He glanced over it. "You used the wrong roman numeral for ferric nitride." He said, taking the pencil back from her. "Okay? But the rest are right." she said, a smug smile on her face.

 

"Yeah, but there were two questions left when I gave you the page." Peter said, knowing he had probably hit one of her nerves. Felicia flipped him the bird, rolling her eyes. "Whatever. We're done then, I'm going back to my dorm." She stood up, grabbing her bag and walking out. Peter still sat at the table.

 

To say there was any hope for them rekindling their love for each other, one would be lying. But, they both have no clear reason to hate each other. Felicia and Peter had both loved each other. Their relationship was fine. Maybe it was his snarky comment about her dad being "too strict" or her mom being "too nice". But Felicia couldn't pin point the exact thing that made her hate him.

 

Maybe they did it for the fun of it. For the stares they would get in the library when arguing. Or, possibly they just thought it was a game. That the first person to be nice lost and the other would get— nothing. Bragging rights, maybe.

 

Peter could see why Felicia would do it as a game. She was born that way, raised that way. She always wanted to be the best and not let anyone stand a chance. He still remembers how many sleepless nights she spent working on a project that would get her into the arts program.

 

_"Felicia, you need sleep." He said, standing in her room at two in the morning. "Can't, the deadline is next Friday and I want this to be the best thing they've ever seen." She said, not once did she look up at him._

 

Actually, that was why they broke up. Or, at least that was what Felicia thought was the reason.

 

Her constant need to be better than everyone. However, they both still had no reason to hate each other.

 

Felicia got to her dorm, throwing her bag on the ground and taking her shoes off. She immediately sat onto the couch and rested her feet up onto the coffee table. Before she could even start doing anything, her phone started to ring.

 

"Hey Mom." Felicia answered, waiting for her mother's voice to respond. "Felicia, dear. How are you?" She heard, grabbing the remote. "I'm fine, Mom. You?" 

 

"Stressed, your father isn't very cooperative with packing." Her mother said, Felicia turning on the T.V.. She tried thinking as to why her parents would be packing. What event was she missing. "Why are you two packing?" she asked, very curious at this point.

 

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten, Felicia?" She listened to the words, puzzled. "What do you mean, Mom? Forgotten what?" Felicia heard a sigh, followed by her mother's voice. "Your uncle's wedding. It's in two weeks, they wanted us there a week early." 

 

Felicia's eyes widened as she sat up, the wedding. Of course that was what she had forgotten. "Oh, shit. I've been too busy with school, I totally forgot. I'm sorry." She stood up, rushing to her closet to grab a suitcase.

 

"Don't tell me Peter forgot too?" She heard through her phone. Felicia nearly choked on her own saliva. "Excuse me?" she managed to make out without choking again. "He's your date, you told us when we got the invite that he'd be coming with us."

 

Felicia stood in her spot, trying to figure out why in the world her mother would be telling her that Peter Parker, her ex-boyfriend, was her date to her uncles wedding. "Uh, I think he's forgotten. He doesn't have to come though." 

 

Her mother sighed, sounding a bit angrier than usual. "Felicia, your uncle was excited to meet your boyfriend. He's coming and that's final. No getting your way out of it." That was when it hit her. Felicia never told her parents about the split. Her parents had no clue they weren't together.

 

"Uh, fine. Whatever. How are he and I even getting there?" she asked, kicking her suitcase in frustration. "You two go to the same school. You both can drive, it'll take a week to get from New York to Los Angeles with pit stops, sightseeing and hotels and that. We know you two, you'll want to stop for hours. Now, start packing and remind him." Before Felicia could say anything else, her mother hung up.

 

"Great. Just fucking great." She said aloud, kicking her suitcase even harder. "I don't want to call him. I don't want anything to do with him." Felicia walked over to her bed, sitting down and sighing.

 

Over the next five minutes, she contemplated whether or not she should tell Peter. After those five minutes, she decided to. Dialing his number, she waited. Looking at her nails and speaking to herself. "I swear, if he doesn't answer me--" 

 

"Why are you calling me?" She heard on the other end of the line. "Oh. You actually picked up. Okay, I don't know why I still have your number." she said, already trying to stay off the topic of the call. "We're lab partners, dipshit." Peter said, earning a scoff to come out of Felicia's mouth.

 

"Fuck you, first off. Second off, I hate my parents," she said, sighing heavily, "do you remember when we were together and my uncle invited me to his wedding?" Felicia waited for an answer, but there was nothing but silence. "Hello? Assface, you there?"

 

"Yeah, I was trying to remember. But I swore to myself that I'd forget our relationship. As you were saying?" Peter replied, Felicia rolling her eyes. "Whatever, well. I kinda said you were my date, and I kinda forgot to tell my parents we broke up so now we kinda have to go to this wedding together."

Another period of silence fell, then Peter's somewhat high voice rang in Felicia's ear. "Yeah, absolutely not. I refuse. Tell your parents I'm not going, I don't want to be seen with you." Felicia laid back onto her bed, her feet dangling off the side. "Do you not think I already said that? She doesn't care if you don't want to go. She still thinks we're together and my uncle wanted to meet you. So put your man pants on, and just do this one thing."

 

Peter exhaled, making sure Felicia knew he was fed up. "Fine. How long is this going for? When are we leaving? How much do I need to pack?" He asked, Felicia running her hand through her hair. "Well, the wedding is in two weeks. My uncle wanted us there a week in advance for some fucking reason. We're probably leaving tomorrow because we're being forced to drive there together. And pack as much as you want."

 

"Yeah, fuck that. A week, in a car alone with you? That's just asking me to die. Why do I even have to do this? Just tell your mom we're not--" Felicia cut him off, standing up and going back into her closet. "Yeah, that's out of the question. You already have a seat so, you have to go. We just have to pretend, even if we're shit at acting."

 

Peter exhaled again, this time heavier. "Whatever, I gotta go pack then I guess. See you tomorrow, jackass." Felicia sarcastically chuckled. "See you, dickhead." Felicia then hung up, wanting to throw her phone at the wall. Or, better yet, out the window. Instead, she just packed. Grabbing anything she could find and throwing them into her suitcase.

 

"If you wanna fucking die, clap your hands." She sang, clapping her hands. "If you wanna fucking die, clap your hands." Clap clap. "If you wanna fucking die, because your mom wants you to cry. If you wanna fucking die, clap your hands." Felicia clapped, grabbing a pillow from off her bed and screaming into it.

 

"It's just a week. One dreadful and aggravating week. It'll be fine. Fake it till you make it, right? What can go wrong?" She reassured herself. But it was all the beginning to one of the worst and memorable journeys of her life.

 

\--

 

Peter watched Felicia walk out of the library, sighing of relief. "Finally, she's gone." He stared at the chemistry work, dreading that her had to work with her. No matter how much they fought for a switch, it wasn't happening.

 

He believed his professor hated him, for the very reason that he was still paired up with Felicia.

 

Peter stared playing the scene in his head, of the first time he and Felicia had asked for a switch.

 

_ "Please? We don't think either of us could work together anymore." He had said, Felicia was beside him but they stood far apart. "I'm sorry Mr. Parker. Miss Hardy. I can't switch you two halfway through the semester. It's final, you remember my strict rules. Once you had settled on a lab partner, there was no switching." Their professor responded. _

__

He chuckled slightly, remembering how furious and agitated Felicia had gotten. She nearly punched an innocent classmate as she flailed her arms around in frustration that day.

 

The more he kept thinking, it became clear to him that he had no real reason to hate her.

 

Then Flash Thompson walked past, sparking whatever flame had been kept buried deep inside of himself.

 

Flash was the reason. Or what he thought was the reason.

 

_ "You never hang out with me anymore." Felicia had said, laying across Peter's couch. Resting her head onto his lap. "Yeah, well. You're always around Flash. Which, has made me suspicious." Peter responded, peering down to her. "Why the hell would you be suspicious? You know Flash and I are stuck working together for an assignment." Peter had sighed, lifting her gently off his legs. _

 

_ "I don't think it's like that. I asked you on a date the other day, you declined. Then I went to get something from the cafe and there you were, sitting across from him. I find it very hard to believe you two don't have something going on." He scowled, crossing his arms. When Felicia had sat up, she snapped her head towards him, with the look of utter disbelief on her face. _

 

_ "Do you even hear yourself? Why the fuck are you accusing me of cheating? I have never, NEVER, wanted Flash so why in God's name would I cheat on you with him? Peter, why would you think I would ever cheat on you?" She retorted, staring him down like a hawk. Feeling betrayed and hurt.  _

 

_ "Oh, I don't know because you don't actually want me. You're just bored because we don't do anything you want, so you're with me but fucking him. Because that's what you want, isn't it? You hate that I don't want to do anything right now, so you're going off with--" Peter had crossed a line, thinking Felicia had crossed one. "Oh, so that's what this is? You are making false accusations because I get horny."  _

 

_ "Well, do I have have some news for you. I have kept my word from the beginning, that I'd respect your limits. But, because I have needs you don't want to fulfill right now, you go and think I'm fucking Flash Thompson? Of all people? Peter, I love YOU. Why would I go off with someone I never liked? I would never do anything--" Peter tried to interrupt, but Felicia kept spewing her arguments, her innocent cries. _

 

_ Peter never believed her. She stormed out of his dorm that day, after telling him they were through. He expected her to have gone to Flash, probably for angry sex. But when he called Flash, she wasn't there. He tried some of her friends, Felicia wasn't with them. As he called Felicia's dorm phone, it was immediately sent to voicemail. She was alone. And he had screwed up. _

 

Peter left the library, in a huff. Annoyed from the blonde females presence still lingering around him. He needed to rejuvenate. Get rid of her bothersome aura and feel better.

 

Getting to his dorm, he threw his bag. Not caring where it landed, he'd find it tomorrow. Flopping himself onto his bed, he tried to nap. He felt like sleep would help, only to close his eyes and see Felicia's outline in the darkness. Jolting upwards, he opened them. Sighing heavily, he swung his feet over the side of his bed. He internally screamed, getting up slowly.

 

His shoulders slouched, grabbing a towel from his closet. As he did, he noticed a suit in a bag. Not opened, never worn. He ignored it, pushing it aside as he grabbed and sniffed a towel. "Eh, it"s fine." He grumbled, Felicia had taken an affect on him. 

 

Dragging his feet over to the bathroom, he turned the light on and stripped. Throwing the towel onto the sink and starting the shower. "Hm, would a boiling hot shower burn Felicia off me? Probably." He said, looking at his refection in the shower knob.

 

As he turned the knob to the left, a quick burst of hot water sprung out. Peter standing in it for about twenty seconds, before it all went to ice. "Fucking hell! They need to fix the water heaters." He yelped as the ice cold water hit his once scorching skin. He stood, getting used to the feeling. "Whatever." 

 

Almost thirty minutes passed, Peter getting out and drying himself. Staring into the mirror, he dried his hair. Leaving his locks messy, not bothering to brush through. He lazily wrapped the towel around his waist, leaving to his room to find some sweats. Clothing himself, he made whatever he could find in his pantry. Which happened to be a package of instant noodles.

 

"Ah, university life at it finest." He said aloud, seizing a pot from his cabinet. Adding hot water to the pot, turning the stove on and setting the pot down onto the burner. He waited patiently for the water to boil, placing the noodles into it. Letting it cook, adding the flavoring and dishing it out for himself.

 

He sat down on the couch, resting his feet up on the coffee table. It was a bit wobbly, he had been meaning to replace it but didn't have the effort to go out and buy one. 

 

After trying to relax, finally feeling like a million bucks. No trace of irritation to be found, his phone starts to ring. He wondered who the hell would be calling him, checked and nearly threw his phone at the wall. "Why the fuck do I still have her number? Oh yeah, chemistry." He said to himself, sternly.

 

Peter let the phone ring for a couple seconds, finally picking up. "Why are you calling me?" He waited, hopefully this was a quick call and she would hang up shortly. 

 

"Oh, you actually picked up. Okay, I don't know why I still have your number." He heard, rolling his eyes hearing her voice. "We're lab partners, dipshit." A scoff was heard, Peter smirking to himself. He thought pissing her off like that was rewarding. "Fuck you, first off. Second off, I hate my parents." There was stillness that appeared, Felicia not speaking for a second.

 

Then an audible and heavy sigh came from her mouth, followed by her  ** _irritable_** voice. "Do you remember when we were together and my uncle invited me to his wedding?" And there it was, the sudden realization as to why there was a suit in his closet, untouched. 

 

Peter tried to sound as fake as possible, she couldn't know he sometimes remembered their past. So, he stayed silent. Trying to think of the perfect way to phrase,  _"why the fuck would I remember?"_.

 

"Hello? Assface, you there." He gulped, finally picking how he would respond. "Yeah, I was trying to remember. But, I swore to myself that I'd forget our relationship. As you were saying?" 

 

He let the conversation run on, punching his bed as he heard Felicia say, "we kinda have to go to this wedding together." Peter wanted nothing to do with this. With her. He hated the fact that he was being forced to go.

 

Although, at a time he did agree to this. A time where he would've enjoyed her company. Road tripping across the country with her was something he had always wanted to do. But,  ** _together_**. As in, dating. In love. Bound to be together for a long time. But, they weren't. And never would be again.

 

As Felicia hung up, Peter stomped over to his closet. He knew he sounded like a five year old not getting the ice cream he wanted, but he was furious. Agitated. Distraught.  _Livid. **Enraged**_. 

 

Yanking his suitcase out, he threw whatever he could find. Not caring as to what he picked, he'd be in a car most of the time. He asked himself why they had to take a week to drive there. It felt completely unnecessary to take that many pit stops. But he knew Felicia, she liked exploring.

 

After throwing every last article of clothing he had into his luggage, he sat on his bed. Wondering how this would all go. How many fights they would get into. When she would finally spill that she wasn't with him. What exactly she would say. Why she wouldn't just tell the truth. 

 

He leaned back, resting himself on his elbows. Staring blankly at the ceiling, mentally punching himself. "Why, oh why? Did I let her win this?" he asked aloud, not to anyone in particular. Not even knowing he was speaking at all.

 

"Cause she's a go-getter? An ambitious woman, who is determined to get what she wants? Or is she just doing this to get at me? Make me the angriest I've ever been?" He continued, flopping onto his back, pulling the covers up over him.

 

"I swear if she and I have to share a bed at any of the motels, I'm suing her entire family." That was the last sentence to leave his lips before shutting his eyes and falling asleep. The only thing he could dream of, was them finally at the wedding. Happy. Dancing together. It felt so real to him, like he was actually there. His hands on her waist, her hands playing with the little curls at the back of his head.

 

Peter let out a deep sigh, turning onto his stomach. Hopefully, he could dream of something different. Something good. The right dream to start off what he called, 'Nightmare Palooza.'


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their road-trip begins

Felicia woke up early, to her unliking it wasn’t for her early morning art lecture. It was to wait for Peter. She hated this trip already.

 

She tried to stay in bed, not ever wanting to leave the comforting warmth it provided. But then--

 

_ Does he really need to text me to get up? Is it really necessary?  _ She reluctantly stood up, shivering slightly. Felicia stood there, not wanting to move at all.

 

After about seven minutes of shivering and standing, she walked over to her closet. Not caring what she chose, she wasn’t impressing anyone. She had no need to impress Peter, he’d judge her either way. She dressed herself and went to her kitchenette.

 

She made herself some cereal, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge ang pouring it into a glass. At one point, she almost poured her orange juice into her cereal instead of milk. Then she actually did. “Maybe this will make me vomit. Then I won’t have to go.”

 

She took her spoon and scooped into her cereal, looked at it and decided to shove it back into her bowl. “Nope, even that idea is bad.”

 

Felicia grabbed her phone, wanting to play some app to keep her entertained while she waiting. Unlocking it, she scrolled through. “Shit, I don’t have games on here.” She went to turn it off, but a banner popped up.

 

**_are you ready?_ **

 

She let out a sigh, going to text back. Another few banners showing up.

 

**_hello?_ **

**_hey, slowpoke?_ **

**_bitch, i’m outside hurry the fuck up or i’m leaving_ **

 

_ He’s here?! Why the hell-- Fuck, it’s almost 11am.  _ Felicia quickly ran about her dorm, grabbing her suitcase and backpack filled with her essentials.

 

She ran towards the door, locking it as she got into the hallway and sped down to the front. She stood, looked around and waited for Peter to show himself.

 

Five minutes pass. Felicia still standing and waiting. “Where the fuck is he?” She said, impatiently. Pulling out her phone, she dialed his number.

 

“Hey, asshat. Where the fuck are you?” She said, a groan being heard on the other end of the call. “I’m in bed.”

 

Felicia gulped, her jaw clenching. “Excuse me, you’re what?! Why the fuck are you texting me telling me you’re outside and waiting? What kind of dick are you?” 

 

“The joking kind, I forgot what dorm building was yours so I stayed in the parking lot of mine.” Peter said, Felicia exhaling deeply and making a fist with her hand. She hung up, angrily marching herself over to his dorm building.

 

Standing beside his car, after putting her things into the trunk  she got into the passenger seat and slammed the door. “Awe, is someone upset?” Peter mocked, faking a pout. Felicia glared over to him, flipping him off. “Fuck you.”

 

“Alright then. I have rules, cause this is my car.” Peter said, starting the engine. “I pick the music, you have a problem with it then you have to deal with it.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Okay.”

 

“We only stop for food, gas and sleep. No sightseeing, no spending our money on useless shit.” He started to drive, leaving the parking lot. “It’s a good thing I like breaking rules, because we are sightseeing.”

 

“I just said, it’s a rule and we weren’t doing that.” He stated, turning right. “Yeah, and I’m not having the only thing to entertain me being insulting you. I do that all the time, I need fun.” She scoffed.

 

Peter turned into a gas station, parking at a pump and undoing his seatbelt. “Fine. Whatever. You got get snacks, I’ll fill the tank.” Felicia got out of the car, hating that she was doing what he said.

 

She stood in a chip aisle, staring at the options.”Do I want Doritos? Or do I want Pringles? Maybe I want Cheetos.” She said to herself, her phone vibrating in her pocket.

 

**_what the hell is taking you so long?_ **

 

**i can’t pick a chip.**

 

A few seconds later, Peter stood beside her. “You really having trouble picking chips? Of all things?” He spoke, his arms crossed. “Well, yeah. There’s so many to choose-- I want Doritos.” She grabbed a bag, turning from him and walking to another aisle.

 

“Are you fucking serious? God, I hate her.” He followed her, turning a corner and watching her put a chocolate bar in her pocket. “Felicia!” He shouted in a whisper. “What are you doing?”

 

She looked over, taking her hand out of her pocket. “Hm? What are you talking about?” She said like nothing had happened. Peter got closer, going for her pocket and tried to take the item out of it.

“You are not stealing this.” He exclaimed, Felicia pushing his hand away and shushing him. “Keep your voice down. Idiot.” She whispered, sighing and taking the chocolate bar out of her pocket. “You said not to spend all our money. So, I’m not spending all of it.”

 

_ Is she stupid? Actually, she is. I already knew that.  _ “I didn’t mean do this.” He grabbed the candy from her and placed it back in its place. Felicia huffed, “fine.” Then walked out of the aisle.

 

Peter got to the register, holding everything he picked out. Felicia came up beside him and placed everything she picked out. Paying for their things, they went back to the car. Stuffed their snacks on the floor of the backseat and got back into their seats.

 

Pulling out of the gas station, Peter headed for the highway. After ten minutes, they made it to the highway and their adventure began. 

 

Felicia pulled a packet of gum out of her pocket, taking a piece out and putting it in her mouth. “Where’d you get that?” Peter said, looking straight ahead. 

 

“Uh, my pocket?” She said, looking out her window. “Okay, smartass. Did you steal that?” He asked. He was ready to swerve the car to the side of the highway.

 

“I mean, if I say yes then you’ll yell at me and I’m not up for being yelled at.” She took another piece out and put it in her mouth, just to piss him off. “So you did? Whatever. Can’t bring them back.” 

 

The first hour of the ride was silent. Nothing the two bickered over. Peter was focused on driving and Felicia was busy looking out her window. The two actually enjoyed this silence, until Felicia decided to mess with the radio.

 

“Please pick a station and stick to it.” Peter said, annoyed.

 

Felicia pressed the button a couple times. “It’s not my fault your radio is shit.” She said, pressing through a couple more times. 

 

Peter slapped her hand away from the radio, turning it off. She rolled her eyes. “So, no music. Great.” She looked out her window again. “How’s science going for you?” 

 

_ Is she really sparking up a conversation? I should’ve just let her fuck with the radio.  _ “Good. I’m glad we get to actually pick different partners for this one project.” He answered.

 

“Oh, yeah. Finally get to be away from each other for once.” She said, they were both very happy with this. “You gonna partner up with Flash? I know you two would do some great work in chemistry.” Peter said.

 

_ Is he really doing this now?  _ “Seriously, Peter?” Felicia looked over, now she was the annoyed one. “You still going on about this?”

 

Peter merged into the far left lane. “I’m not going on about anything, I’m just saying you two would work great together seeing as you two already spend a lot of time together.” And here is where the shit show begins.

 

“You picking that Gwendy girl?” She asked, already fed up with Peter still thinking the whole Flash scenario was true. “It’s Gwen. And, yeah. Actually I might.” He replied.  _ Correcting her was probably a bad idea. _

 

“Gwen? I see, you two already sound like an annoying high school couple. Perfect lab partner for you.” Felicia stared ahead of her. “Didn’t you two hang out a lot? I remember a fight about this.”

 

_ Did she really just?  _ “Seriously, Felicia? You want to bring this up?” He glared over at her, then back to the road. “Oh, I’m not bringing anything up. You started this with the whole Flash comment.” She snapped her head to look at him.

 

He clenched his jaw. “There was nothing between Gwen and I.” 

 

“And there was nothing between Flash and I but you refuse to believe that.”

 

Peter swerved slightly, exhaling. “Cause there was, and I know it.”

 

“You seriously still think I cheated on you? How lowly do you think of me?” Peter knew this was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have mentioned anything to do with Flash, but he couldn’t help it.

 

“And how lowly do you think of me, accusing me of cheating on you with Gwen?” He snapped, Felicia scoffing. “You know what?” She took her belt off.

 

“Felicia, what are you doing?” 

 

She got up and climbed into the backseat. Peter trying to keep the car going straight so she didn’t fall.

 

“Felicia!”

 

She reached over the back and grabbed the blanket she had packed, laid down across the seats and put the blanket on her. “I’m not up for fighting, wake me up when we get to a motel. Asshole.”

 

“Felicia- Dammit.” He said, looking into the rear view mirror to see her sleeping.  _ At least she’ll be quiet and I won’t have to deal with her. _

 

He looked back at the road, turning the radio back on and lowering the volume. Peter came to a halt, traffic starting to form ahead of him. He sighed, drumming his finger on the steering wheel. Out of boredom, he glanced back into the mirror. Looking at himself in it.

 

Felicia adjusted herself in her sleep, causing Peter to look at her.  _ She’s so peaceful when sleeping. _ He then looked away, remembering how he would sleep next to her. Their bodies pressed against one another. How he’d run his fingers through her hair, having her wrap her arm around his torso. How they would whisper nonsense about classes from earlier that day. How warm it was being beside her.

 

Peter then snapped himself out of his train of thought. He detested her, he shouldn’t have been remembering things from their past. They were over. That was final.

 

The traffic died down, Peter being able to drive at a faster pace now. Hours later, he pulled into a motel parking lot.  Parking in front of a room, getting out of the car and getting them a room. He made sure there would be two beds. He was  _ not _ sharing a bed with Felicia.

 

He went back to the car, opening the back door. He stuck an arm out and slapped Felicia in the face to wake her up.

 

She jolted up, holding her cheek. “What the fuck was that for?!” She exclaimed, glaring at him. “At a motel now, dipshit. You wanted me to wake you when we got to one.” He replied.

 

“Alright. Tell me we aren’t sharing a bed? I would rather stay in the car to sleep than share a bed with you.” She said, sitting up and then getting out of the car. She stretched her legs, it feeling amazing to be able to stand again.

 

Peter nodded, moving out of the way for her and then closing the door. “Awe, I thought you used to love sharing the bed with me?” He pretended to get offended, which caused Felicia to scoff.

 

“Like I’d actually want to now. Just tell me if you did or not.” 

 

Peter rolled his eyes, “yes. I practically bribed them to give us a room with two beds. I was even willing to get two separate rooms.” 

 

Felicia crossed her arms. “Then why didn’t you just get two separate rooms? Still want to be in the same room as me?” Peter pushed her slightly. “In your dreams-- Actually, I don’t want to be anywhere near your dreams.”

 

“Good, cause you’re never in them anyways.” She stated, walking to the trunk to retrieve her bag. After grabbing it, she closed the trunk and made her way to their room. Following Peter, since he knew the room.

 

Getting into the room, Felicia immediately claimed the bed farthest from the door. Throwing her bag onto it. Peter placed his bag on his bed, not really caring which bed he got.

 

Felicia grabbed clothes out of her bag to change into, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up and off her. Peter, looked over and instantly looked away.

 

“Felicia! There’s a bathroom for a reason.” He said, shielding his eyes from her. She looked over. “I’m in my bra. I’m not naked. Calm the fuck down, it’s not like you haven’t seen me in my bra before.”

 

He gulped.  _ She’s right, I’ve seen her change before. And in her bathing suit. She isn’t fully naked either.  _ “Whatever, I’m changing in the bathroom.” He grabbed his clothes and headed straight to the restroom.

 

Felicia rolled her eyes, sliding her pants off and putting on her new ones. She looked back towards the bathroom, not knowing how fast he would change, she cautiously took off her bra. Her boobs now exposed.

 

Peter however, was the unlucky one. He forgot the shirt he was going to wear, sighing. He left the bathroom, then stopped as his eyes landed on Felicia.

 

She panicked, quickly placing her shirt over top of her breasts. “Peter!” She yelled, her face going red. So did his. He quickly grabbed the shirt off his bed and ran back into the bathroom.

 

_ Stupid. He is so fucking stupid. _

 

_ Why am I so stupid? Why couldn’t I just wait for her to be done?  _ Peter stared into the mirror, pulling his shirt over his head.  _ They do look nice-- NO! No thinking about her boobs. That is a massive no right there. _

 

He opened the bathroom door slightly. “You clothed?” He called out, not wanting to walk out and end up seeing another part of her. “Yeah, I am.” He heard the female say, he walked out slowly, making eye contact with her as soon as he got out.

 

“I’m so sorry, Felicia.” Peter spoke, seeing her cuddled up under her covers. The blanket covering her up until her chin. “It’s fine. Was gonna happen at some point.” She said, darting her eyes up at the ceiling.

 

He nodded, climbing into bed and facing the wall away from Felicia. He took a deep breath, not wanting to close his eyes and have the whole scenario play in his head. The two fell asleep in silence. Not one of them wanted to talk.

 

As she said before, Peter was never.  _ Never _ . Going to be in any of her dreams. Or so she thought. 

 

As she dozed off, drifting into a deep sleep. She dreamed. And to her unwanting, Peter was in it. And not just an appearance, the dream was about him.

 

About them both.

 

It started off normal, the two were chatting. A casual conversation about nothing, absolutely nothing. She didn’t mind it, she was hoping it would shift and he would disappear. But he didn’t. Instead the dream took a turn.

 

As the dream played on, their hands were exploring each other’s bodies. Peter was lightly moving his fingertips across her skin; it made her skin tingle. She was sliding her hands down his abdomen, across his abs and then up to his chest.

 

In the dream, Peter started to pull her shirt off. Her chest exposed, him promptly roaming his hands to her boobs. Feeling them, softly squeezing them. His lips then pecked at them, everything was calm. Nothing really happening.

 

Then the turn happened. 

 

Peter started sucking, leaving small and hardly noticeable love bites. Felicia brought his head back up, using her pointer finger to tilt his head up. She pressed her lips against his passionately. They held each other close, not breaking the kiss.

 

The next few actions went by fast, they were both naked now. Felicia on her back and Peter on his knees, hovering above her. She stared at him, glancing down at his physique, then at his member. It was erect, clearly something in the quick switch from clothed to exposed caused it.

 

He positioned himself, inserting himself inside her. Felicia let out a soft whimper, her eyes shutting a tad. As she opened them, it was morning. The dream had ended.

 

She sat up in the bed, as she did she felt that her underwear were wet. “Shit.” She murmured, rapidly looking over at Peter to make sure he wasn’t awake. He wasn’t.

 

She stood up, running into the bathroom and locking the door. Felicia rested both hands on the counter, looking down.  _ Why the hell did I have to have a wet dream? And about him? _ She tried to think of things so she was no longer aroused. But nothing worked.

 

She sighed, looking up at the mirror.  _ Please God, don’t wake Peter up. _ She slowly took her right hand off the counter, shoving it into her pants. She gulped, starting to rub herself through her underwear. A small and quick breath left her mouth.

 

After finishing herself off quietly, she pulled her hand out from her pants. Washing it quickly and then left the bathroom. Peter just waking up as she left.

 

“You’re up early.” He said groggily, rubbing his eyes with the backs of this hands. Felicia felt alarmed, she had no intentions of telling Peter what she just did or dreamt about. “Oh, yeah. I usually wake up early so I’m used to being up.” She said, quickly going over to her bed.

 

Peter nodded, sitting up. He wasn’t going to pry anything out of her, he believed her. He got out of bed, grabbing new clothing and making sure he had all articles of it. “I’m changing and then paying. You go wait in the car.” 

 

She nodded, rapidly. Watching him leave into the bathroom. Felicia sighed, putting her face into her hands. Hating herself for dreaming about him.

 

She grabbed her own outfit, putting it on as fast as she could before Peter could walk out. She grabbed his car keys and swung her bag over her shoulder. She made her way outside to the car, putting her bag into the trunk.

 

She sat in the passenger seat, watching Peter walk out of the motel room. Minutes passed and he got into the driver’s seat. Felicia had placed the keys into the ignition, he started the car and started to drive back out to the highway.

 

An hour into the ride, Felicia bounced her leg anxiously. Peter noticing out of the corner of his eye. “You good?” He asked, catching her off guard. “Hm? What? Yeah, I’m fine.” She blurted out.

 

He stared at her funny, “is something wrong?” She looked at him. “No! No, nothing is wrong. Everything’s fine. Don’t look at me like that.” Felicia was panicking.  _ I don’t want to tell him anything, please don’t ask shit. _

 

Peter looked back to the road. “Okay...I know what you bouncing your leg means though. Don’t forget I dated you for a year, so I know.” He said, Felicia immediately hating everything. Hating how he was right.

 

She sighed, “I don’t think you’d wanna know. So, it’s best if I don’t say anything.” This made him curious though. “No, tell me. It’s okay.”

 

“I had a sex dream.” She blurted out. “That’s all I’m saying. No details. Nothing. Just that I had a sex dream.” 

 

_ Typical Felicia. Should’ve known.  _ “Oh, were they good in this dream? Was it Flash?” He said, and he probably should’ve just kept his mouth shut.

 

She glared over at him. “You want me to tell you who it was just so you can stop assuming every sexual thing is about Flash?” Felicia said, sternly. “Sure, be my guest.” He replied, he was not ready for her response.

 

“It was  _ you _ . You, Peter, were the person in my dream. And you wanna know how good you were in this dream? You were fan-fucking-tastic.” She expressed, each word had its own emphasis to it. Peter swerved, nearly crashing into the car in the lane next to them.

 

Felicia looked out her window, not wanting to talk anymore. Peter knew that meant she was done talking.  _ Well then, that was totally uncalled for. Maybe I shouldn’t have said a thing. _

 

“Do-- Do you want to stop somewhere to eat?” He asked moments later, she continued to look out her window. “That’s why we bought snacks, isn’t it? Because you didn’t want to stop anywhere.” 

 

He was annoyed at the tone in her voice, but he was the cause of it. So there was no complaining about it. “Yeah, but. I just thought we could stop at a diner and get something.” He suggested, hoping she would accept.

 

“Sure, whatever.” Were the words that left her mouth. He nodded, driving.  _ Well, this trip is already off to a weird start. _ He was stuck in his head, thinking about what exactly she dreamed about. Then immediately stopped as he felt himself grow.

 

He drove for another couple hours, looking at the exit signs to see which of them had a place to eat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yay, i finally updated this. ive been busy with trying to update other fics and my twitter au. and then school on top of that. so i hope you enjoyed this update


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont really know how to summarize this just, a lot i guess

The silence was deafening. Neither of the two bickered nor wanted to speak at all. Felicia dreaded the rest of the ride to a restaurant. She stared out her window, not moving a muscle to see Peter.

 

She watched the patches of trees and forest rush past her view as he sped down the highway. Some birds would fly out from the branches and up into the sky, flapping their wings to move them in the air. It was calming for her to watch these sights, nothing to bother her. She could just watch and enjoy everything.

 

Felicia didn’t feel embarrassed. Not one ounce of her body was embarrassed over the situation that had occurred approximately ten minutes prior. She was comfortable with telling him. However, she could tell something was up with Peter. The way he stared out onto the road gave her a hint as to how he was feeling. But at the same time, she was confused as to how he felt.

 

_ Is he embarrassed? Uncomfortable? Did he oddly enjoy hearing I had a wet dream about him? No, that’d be absurd. Peter wouldn’t like the sound of that? Would he? It’s been months since we broke up. Surely something has changed. Nevertheless, what is he feeling right now? How is he handling this? _

 

As the questions swarmed Felicia’s head, Peter watched the signs pass in hopes he’d find one fast food joint. He watched Felicia out the corner of his eye, her head was still turned to face outside from her window. He began to wonder; to question things she was feeling.

 

_ Why did she have to come out and say that? Why did she want me to know she was thinking about me sexually? Not that I don’t mind-- wait. I do mind. Do I? It’s been awhile since she and I broke up so surely something has to have changed about me. Has there? Nevermind that, she hasn’t yelled at me or made a snarky remark about my driving. Is she okay? _

 

Felicia sighed, breaking her gaze with the world outside and shifting her view to her lap. She took her phone out and unlocked it. She stared at the screen intensely. As if she was avoiding Peter even more than she already was. Peter hit a pothole in the road, which caused the car to jump a bit. Felicia nearly dropping her phone.

 

This is the first time they speak to each other.

 

“Watch where you’re driving, dipshit.” She muttered, tightening her grip on her phone. Peter glanced over, not hearing what she exactly said. “Did you just say, ‘we’re done climbing, in it?’” He asked, with a serious expression.

 

Felicia snorted, covering her mouth so he wouldn’t see her laughing. Although he could probably hear it in her voice as she spoke. “No, that’s nowhere near what I said.” 

 

Peter nodded, hearing her tone on the verge of bursting out of laughter. “Then what did you say?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I said. Watch where you’re driving, dipshit.” She repeated, looking up to finally see him. He looked back at her, holding a small stare before looking away. And then on purpose, he swerved the car slightly.

 

“Peter!” She yelped, moving along with the car. Her elbow hitting the storage container in between the seats due to the impact. Peter chuckled, driving straight again. “You’re an asshole.” She laughed, a smile wiping across both their faces. Sharing a small moment of peace together.

 

And then they stopped.

 

Their grins immediately left their features as soon as they realized they were smiling. Their small, tiny moment was gone in an instant. The only shred of happiness they have shared together since their split. It felt good for both, but they hated it at the same time.

 

“So…” Peter began to speak. “What do you want to eat?” 

 

Felicia paused, not speaking for a couple seconds. Then answering with, “I don’t know.” She looked back outside, watching the trees pass her by.

 

“I’ll eat anything really.” She continued, resting her head in her hand. He nodded, looking at the next exit sign and seeing there was a small diner at the exit. He switched lanes, going to the exit and driving off to the diner. He parked and got out, waiting for Felicia to get out. As she got out and closed her door, he locked the car and made his way into the building. Felicia followed behind, staring at her feet. 

 

The two got in and sat down in a booth, a waitress walked by to grab them menus. 

 

“Hey.” Felicia whispered, watching the waitress. Peter didn't respond. “Hello. Earth to Peter.” She waved her hand in front of his face, causing him to slap it away. “What?” He responded.

 

Felicia pulled her hand away, glaring at him. “One, you didn't have to slap me.” She said, Peter flashed a smile. “I’m sorry, I’ll try punching it away next time.” Felicia scoffed at his comment. “Whatever. Two, I have an idea.”

 

Peter’s smile faded. “Yeah, no. You’re ideas are always terrible.” 

 

“But this one is good, I promise it is.”

“Then what is it?”

 

Felicia cleared her throat, her eyes following the waitress. “We should start pretending we’re dating. So we seem somewhat believable when we get to the wedding.” 

 

Peter took her words and processed them. It took him about twenty seconds to respond, really wanting to think about the situation. “You want to pretend we’re dating, to the waitress?” He asked, wanting her to clarify her plan.

 

Felicia nodded. “Come on, we should practice.” He stared at her for a second then sighed. “Fine. But no kissing. Please.” Felicia furrowed her eyebrows. “Why the fuck would I kiss you?”

 

Before Peter could respond, the waitress walked up to their table and pulled her book out. “Hi, I’m Sonya. I’ll be your waitress today, could I start you two off with some drinks?” Felicia looked away from Peter. “I’ll have just a water, please.” She said, the waitress writing that down.

 

“I’ll have some coffee.” Peter said, the waitress writing that down and then leaving to get their drinks. “Do you think she’s cute?” He heard Felicia pipe up. “Excuse me?” 

 

“The waitress. Do you think she’s cute?” Felicia asked again.  _ Why the hell is she asking me this? _ “Um, sure? I guess she is pretty cute.” He answered, still unsure as to why he was being asked this question. Felicia nodded slightly. “Why did you ask me that?” He asked.

 

“I was just curious. I can't be curious?” She replied. “Curiosity killed the cat, you know.” He said, getting a confused look out of her. “Are you calling me a cat?” She asked.

 

“I’m just saying, you’re like one.”

“How?”

“For one, you’re territorial.”

“That’s not true.”

 

Sonya came back with Felicia’s water and the fixings for Peter’s coffee. “Here you two go. Are you ready to order?” She asked the two. “Yeah, I’ll have a burger with fries.” Peter responded, handing the menu over. Felicia looked at the menu for a second. “I’ll have the regular poutine.” She ordered, handing the menu to the waitress. Sonya left again after writing their orders down.

 

“A poutine? What are you? A Canadian?” Peter joked. “You gonna start chugging gallons of maple syrup, and start talking to moose?” Felicia rolled her eyes. “Don't make fun of the Canadians. And I wanted to try something new.”

 

“You sure do love trying new things.” Peter said in more of a mutter than out loud. “Excuse me?” Felicia said, not catching what he had said. “I said, you sure do love trying new things.” He repeated, loudly.

 

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

“You know? I was too boring for you, you had to try something. In this case, some _ one _ new.”

 

Felicia glared, clenching her jaw and her hands forming into fists. “Oh yeah? Doesn't Sonya remind you of someone?” She asked, Peter looked over at the small and blonde waitress. “No, who is she supposed to remind me of?” He asked.

 

“She reminds me a bit of Gwen. Right down to her fucking headband. And you think she’s cute, you should try  _ talking  _ to her.” She spit out. 

 

Peter rolled his eyes. “You can’t be fucking serious.” 

 

“You started this, asshole.” She said, sliding out of the booth and marching to the bathroom. Peter didn't stop her. “So much for pretending to be together.” He muttered.

 

The waitress walked over. “A-are you two okay?” She asked Peter, he nodded and sighed. “Yeah, just a small fight. We’re good.” The waitress nodded slowly.

 

Felicia stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, staring at herself. “I can do this. I’m going to be able to trick my parents into thinking he and I are still dating. I got this.” She tried to reassure herself, hoping her words were true. She blinked a few times, the scene that had happened playing in her head over and over again. She gripped onto the edge of the sink, she bit the inside of her cheek. She felt like crying.

 

_ I can’t cry. That means I’m giving in to the fighting and being weak. I am not weak. _

 

She straightened herself up, giving herself a forced smile. “Hi, babe! Sorry for snapping.” She began to practice pretending. “It’s my fault, I’m sorry. I love-- yeah no. I can’t do this.” She blinked, closing her eyes for more than a couple seconds before opening them back up. Felicia sighed and walked out of the restroom, back over to the booth.

 

When she got back, their food was at the table. Peter hadn't touched his food yet. She sat back down across from him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You didn't start eating?” She mentioned, picking her fork up.

 

“Yeah, I was waiting for you.” He responded, a small smile flashing onto his lips and then disappearing. “That’s what couples do right? Th-they wait?” He whispered, leaning in. Felicia snorted, putting some of the poutine onto her fork. “If that’s what you want, then sure. They wait.”

 

Peter nodded.  _ Yeah, I wasn't supposed to wait, was I? _ He picked his burger up and took a bite. Felicia doing the same and eating her poutine. “Maybe being Canadian isn't too bad.” She said, swallowing the fries.

 

He looked from his burger to her. “Oh really? You going to start craving Tim Hortons?” He chuckled, taking another bite out of his burger. Felicia ate another forkful of her food. “You know,” she began to say in a Canadian accent. “That wouldn't be too bad, eh?” 

 

“Did you just say, eh?”

“I did, and what about it?”

“Nothing. Nothing at all.”

 

Peter took another bite before going off. “You’re shit at a Canadian accent.”

 

“Who the fuck asked you? Why does it matter? Are you Canadian?” Felicia snapped back.

 

“What if I was?”

“Then there's another secret you’ve been keeping from me.”

 

Peter placed his food onto his plate, he crossed his arms. “And what does that mean?” 

 

Felicia realized what she had said.  _ Did that mean something? Why did I say that? _ She stared at him blankly, trying to find out why she said what she did. Was it about Gwen? Or was it just in the heat of the moment? This was something Felicia didn't know. “I-I don’t know. It meant nothing.”

 

He huffed, grabbing a fry and eating it. “Whatever. Asshat.” He muttered, Felicia didn’t bother to ask what he said. She continued to eat, neither of the two talked again. The only voices heard were of the other customers and the waitresses. The sound of dishes being washed, forks and knives hitting plates as people ate, the faint screech of the stove top cooking meals. Nothing from Peter nor Felicia was heard.

 

The brunet and blonde finished their food and paid. They got back into the car, still silent. Peter drove back onto the highway, after five minutes Felicia spoke.

 

“Exit there.”

“What?”

“Exit there!”

 

Peter obliged reluctantly and got off the highway, he drove aimlessly down the street. “Why did we get off the highway?” He asked, looking forward. “Because.” Felicia said, looking out the window as if she was searching for something.

 

“Felicia, why are we off the highway?” He asked again. A sigh left Felicia’s mouth. “Because there’s an art museum I wanted to go to.” 

 

Peter nodded, driving down the long and busy street until Felicia frantically grabbed his arm causing him to swerve a tad. “There! It’s there!” She yelped excitedly as she tugged on his sleeve like a five year old. “Ow! Calm your tits, we could’ve died if you pulled on my arm any harder. Then you wouldn’t be able to get to the museum. Dipshit.”

 

Felicia let go of his arm. “Fine, bitchass. Ruin my happiness while you’re at it.” She flashed a fake grin and then went back to her normal expression. Peter turned into the parking lot and parked. Felicia jumped out of the car and darted towards the entrance.

 

After paying for their admission to get in, Felicia led the way around the museum. Stopping to stare at all the paintings. Taking everything in.

 

Peter never understood Felicia’s love for art. Sure, there were some great masterpieces but the thought of having to actually make them was something Peter never found interesting. Felicia would used to do her art projects in his room, painting scenes from outside his window. He’d never watch her. He never walked over to see how the work was coming along. He never did anything really. Art was something Peter wasn’t strong in, so why would he be interested in it?

 

Felicia stared at an abstract piece. Her eyes slowly gazing across the canvas, picking out all the little flaws in it that made the painting museum worthy. Her admiration was taken from her as she heard her phone ring.

 

**_Incoming FaceTime - mom_ **

 

“Fuck.” She blurted out, staring at the contact name as her phone rang. Peter heard, walking over. “What?” He asked, she flipped her phone for Peter to look at it. His eyes widened, panic coursing through their veins. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! What do I do?”

 

“Let it ring. Don’t answer.”

“She’s gonna keep calling, Peter. I have to answer.”

“Fine. Um...we could start pretending, I guess?”

“Sure.”

 

She hesitated, her thumb hovering above the green button. It shook, not wanting to press down. “Fine, I’ll do it.” Peter snapped, quickly pressing his index finger onto the answer button. “Peter--”

 

“Felicia? Why’d it take you so long to answer?” Came from the phone, Felicia looked at her mother through the screen. Her tongue felt twisted, her stomach filling up with panic. “I-I didn’t know you were calling until just now. H-how’s it going?” Felicia asked, gulping down her anxiety.

 

Her mother furrowed her brows. “It’s fine. You said Peter’s name when you answered, where is he?”  _ Fuck. I’m gonna vomit, I can’t do this. _

Felicia looked to Peter. “Uhh, he’s right here!” She said with the fakest smile. She rotated her phone so both of them were in view. Peter stood there, frozen. “Hi Peter.”

 

“Uh-- H-hi! Hi, Mrs Hardy.”

“Please, you’ve been with my daughter for over a year. Call me Lydia.”

“Right, sorry Mrs Har-- I mean, Lydia.”

 

Lydia laughed. “Alright. What are you two up to? Where are you?” She asked, Peter was still paused in reality. Felicia answered. “We’re at that art museum I always talk about. I wanted to go, so he took me.” She lied, this wasn’t the first time Felicia’s lied to her mother. And it wouldn’t be the last time either.

 

“Ah, yes. I know that one. Your father said you might’ve gone there. I told your uncle you’re on your way. He’s excited to meet Peter.” Lydia said, Peter unfroze. His mouth was dry, his palms were wet and cold. “Y-yeah. I’m excited to meet him too.” Peter managed to choke out.

 

Felicia smiled the entire time, not talking. She didn’t want to answer any more questions. She just wanted the call to end.

 

“So, I was just calling to check on you two. Make sure you were fine.”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re good, mom.”

“Good...good. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon.”

 

Felicia rapidly ended the call, letting out a deep exhale. She was relieved, Peter was too. 

 

“God, I hated that.” Peter exclaimed, running his hands through his hair. Felicia stuffed her phone into her back pocket. “Not more than me.” She said, rubbing her temples.

 

“Yeah, I hate you more than that call.”

“That’s not what I meant, idiot.”

“What did you mean? And, I’m not an idiot.”

“I meant you didn’t hate that call more that I hated it. And my bad, you’re a dumbass not an idiot.”

 

Peter scoffed, crossing his arms. “Whatever. Do you think she believed it?” Felicia looked at him. “Who believed what?”

 

“Your mom. And you called  _ me  _ the dumbass.” Peter replied.

 

“Ohhhhhhh. Yeah, she definitely bought that.” Felicia responded. She slapped his shoulder at his comment. “Shut the fuck up. You’re still a dumbass.” She trotted off, continuing her expedition around the museum with Peter following behind.

 

Peter stopped in front of a painting, Felicia not noticing until he called her over. “What?” She asked as she stood next to him. “You think that guy’s hot? Also, who is he?” He asked, pointing to the painting. Felicia looked at it, then back at him squinting her eyes. “Peter, that’s Alexander Hamilton.”

 

“Who?”

 

Felicia’s jaw gaped. “Are you fucking serious-- This is why you’re a biochem nerd, huh?” She asked in disbelief.

 

“I was joking, I knew it was Hamilton-- Hey! I am  _ not _ a nerd.”

“You kinda are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Peter, I dated you. Trust me, I know what I’m saying.”

 

Peter shook his head. “Whatever.” He started to walk off. “He does look hot in the painting though.” He muttered as he walked past her. Felicia stayed to look at the painting beside it. “Wow, Elizabeth Schuyler was cute. Alexander, you did good.”

 

“Felicia!” Peter yelled.

 

“Annnnd he ruined it.” Felicia left the paintings, walking over to Peter. “Can we go now?” He asked, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. Felicia sighed. “Sure, we can leave.”

 

Peter smiled, heading towards the entrance. Felicia followed, taking one last look at the paintings before walking out of the museum and getting into the car. She strapped her seatbelt, Peter as well. He put the car in reverse and then drove out of the parking lot onto the highway. Felicia sent her arm back and grabbed a bag of Skittles. Opening and taking only the green ones.

 

“What are you doing?” Peter asked as he noticed she was digging around in the bag. “Finding the green skittles. Duh.” She answered, pulling out a skittle and shoving it into her mouth. “Why only the green ones?”

 

“Because I like the green ones?”

“Freak.”

“Dickwad.”

 

Peter took one of his hands off the wheel and stuck it out towards Felicia. “What?” She questioned, going to dig for more skittles. “I want one.” He said, his head facing ahead. Felicia snorted, finding a skittle and popping it into her mouth.

 

“Like I’d give you a skittle.” She declared, shoving her hand back into the packet and searching for another green candy. “Just give me a skittle, dipshit.” He uttered, not taking his eyes off the road. “No.” Felicia asserted, lifting her eyes from the package in her hand to look at him. “They’re my skittles, get your own.”

 

Peter huffed, sending his arm back to rummage around the bags for another packet of skittles. He tried to stay driving straight, but swerved a tiny bit.

 

“Both hands on the wheel, mister.” Felicia stated with authority. Peter brought his arm back to the wheel. “Then get me a damn packet, asshole.” He semi-shouted, steadying the car. Felicia scoffed, twisting herself to grab him a package. As she did, her skittle bag fell onto the floor of the car and each of them fell out of the wrapper.

 

“You dickhead!” She yelled, looking at her skittles with widened eyes. “This is your fault!”

 

“How is this  _ my _ fault?” Peter asked, not caring about the spilled  candies on the ground. Felicia bent over to pick some up. “If you didn’t make me get you some skittles, then they wouldn’t have fallen on the ground!” She argued, sitting back up and throwing the package into the cup holder.

 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows as he stared ahead. “Well, if  _ you _ weren’t such a bitch and had given me a skittle when I asked. Then your skittles wouldn’t have ended up on the ground in the first place!” He shouted back.

 

“Did you just call me a bitch?”

“Yeah. And what about it? You are one.”

 

Felicia gulped, “pull over.”

 

“Excuse me?” Peter asked, confused but still full of rage. “I said, pull over.” She uttered again, Peter now doing as she instructed and pulling over. She quickly took her seat-belt off and opened the door, climbing out of it.

 

“What is she--” Peter muttered to himself, stopping the car and getting out himself. Felicia had started to walk down the pavement, but in the opposite direction.

 

“Felicia, what are you doing?” He shouted, throwing his arms out. She kept walking, not answering him. “Felicia?!” He shouted again, still not getting a reply. “Jesus Christ--” He mumbled before chasing after her.

 

Felicia heard him jogging over to her, she picked her pace up. Speed walking down the side of the highway. Peter caught up to her, grabbing her arm so she’d come to a halt. “Felicia, where do you think you’re going?”

 

“Home.”

“Wha--”

 

“Peter, I can’t do this.” Felicia started to perorate. “I know I said we could try this whole faking thing, but I honestly think I was just bullshitting myself. I can’t pretend to like you, I fucking hate you. I get worked up over the tiniest of things that you do, one wrong move and this entire thing is being busted. So, I’m going back home to New York and I’m telling my parents we decided to go back.”

 

Peter stood in front of Felicia, staring at her. He took his hand off her arm. “No, you’re not leaving. We’re doing this.”

 

“What do you fucking mean, we’re doing this?” She repeated, her eyebrows furrowing. “I just freaked the fuck out over fucking skittles and you think we’d be able to pull this off? I’d fucking blow our cover.”

 

Peter sighed, grabbing Felicia’s shoulders. “Felicia. You remember that time you went into that art exam freaking out because you hadn’t studied and came out acing the entire test?” He asked.  _ What is he trying to do? _

 

She nodded, “what does that have to do this any of this?” 

 

“You called me before you went in, panicking. I told you that you’d be fine and that you’d be able to do it because you’re that smart.” He stated, his grip on her shoulders getting tighter. “I’m telling you now. You can do this.  _ We _ can do this. As much as we hate this, we have to do it.”

 

Felicia’s eyes glanced around his face, looking at how determined he was and how he expressed it. She let out a deep exhale and looked down. “Fine. But--” She glanced back up, pointing her finger at him. “If I or you screw this up, we’re dead. This is the second biggest lie I’ve ever had to tell my parents. They find out and we’re toast.”

 

Peter nodded, understanding her words. “I got it.” He took his hands off her shoulders. “You have any hand sanitizer? I kinda need it.” He joked. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. There’s some in my suitcase.” Felicia groaned, turning around and heading to the trunk of Peter’s car. She opened it and grabbed the hand sanitizer from the front pocket.

 

“Here, germaphobe.” She said, handing the bottle to him. He took it and poured a tiny bit onto his hands. “Thanks, germ.” He shoved the bottle back into her suitcase and she zipped the pocket back up.

 

“Wait, what was the biggest lie you told your parents?” Peter asked, walking back over to the driver’s side. Felicia got into the passenger seat and answered his question.

 

“I broke their expensive vase and told them Flash did it by accident. They still believe he did it and hate him for it.” She smiled.

 

“You broke their vase, blamed Flash and got away with it?” He asked, hating how she mentioned Flash. She nodded. “Yeah, I have the pieces in my room hidden in a shoebox in my closet.” 

 

“And that’s your biggest lie?”

“Yup.”

“That’s worse than us fake dating?”

“Mhm, it was a really expensive vase. I’m talking the shards are at least three hundred a piece and the pieces are tiny.”

 

Peter paused before nodding, “yeah. Now I see why that’s your biggest lie.” He twisted the key and started the car again, strapping himself in. Felicia did the same after grabbing a bag of chips. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you have some.” She mumbled as she opened the bag.

 

Peter drove back onto the highway for a couple more hours before stopping at another motel. Each of them got separate rooms and dozed off. 

 

Neither ready for the next day.


	4. four

The two woke up the next morning, Peter was up before Felicia and had gone out to grab some coffee. He considered getting Felicia some. And by considered, he went over the option a few dozen times on his way to the coffee shop.  _ This is a nice thing to do, right? I can be nice to her, can I? _

 

He got to the shop, waiting in the small line. He went over what he wanted, only focusing on what he wanted. Getting to the register, he told them his order, and then off the top of his head he ordered Felicia’s regular order.  _ Okay, so I am being nice. Funny how I know her order still. Why the hell do I even remember it? _ He paid for the drinks, waiting for a couple minutes and receiving them. Peter walked back to their motel, questions running through his head again about things.  _ I can do this, right? I told Felicia we can get through this but can we? I know her, something will happen and she’ll slip up. But, I am also like that and will do that faster than she will. _

 

Peter arrived, going to her motel room and knocking on the door. He waited a couple minutes before the door opened. Felicia stood in the doorway, looking up at Peter. She was still in her pyjamas but hadn’t just woken up. “Hi.” She spoke.

 

“Hey, I got you coffee.” Peter replied, handing her the cup. She furrowed her brows and took the cup from him. “Did you get the order right?” She asked, puzzled. Peter panicked somewhat, he didn’t know why he was panicking about this.

 

He nodded, “one cream with a shot of vanilla and espresso.” He gulped, waiting for the reaction he was going to be getting in response. Felicia looked at him, an eyebrow arched upwards. She was flabbergasted at how he remembered something so specific. She slowly sipped at the cup and nodded just as slow.

 

“Okay...thanks…We going now or?” She asked, leaning against the doorframe. Peter nodded quickly, “yeah. We are. Gotta hit the road now.”

 

Felicia turned away from him, going into her room to grab the things she brought inside. While she gathered her things, Peter went to his room, grabbing his things and putting them in the back of his car. He leaned against the driver’s side door, waiting for Felicia. He waited for five minutes until her heard a crash from inside the room. He ran in, alarmed at the noise. “Felicia?!” He called out, looking around the room.

 

“In here!” He heard from the bathroom, rushing into it to see Felicia laying on her back on the ground. He stood in the door, just staring at her. “What the hell happened?” Peter asked.

 

Felicia stayed on the ground, partly because she was in pain and the other part because she felt embarrassed for the reason. “Well, I was singing to myself and I got a bit too into it and there was water on the ground and I span into it and slipped.”

 

“What song made you dance that hard?”

“I refuse to say.”

“Felicia, tell me or I’m not letting you eat skittles we have left.”

 

Felicia huffed, crossing her arms and looking up at the ceiling. “Goofy Goober Rock.” She mumbled, not wanting Peter to hear what she said. “Huh? What was that?” He was trying to get it out of her, he wanted to make fun of it.

 

“Goofy Goober Rock...now help me up.” She said, sticking one of her arms upwards. Peter snorted, which then turned into a laugh. A laugh that didn’t stop. “Goofy Goober Rock? Really? What, were you trying to be Patrick?”

 

Felicia stayed silent.

 

“Oh my God, you were.”

“Please, shut the fuck up and help me. My elbow hurts because I landed on it.”

“Fine.”

 

Peter grabbed Felicia’s hand, pulling her upwards till she was standing up. She stared up at him, glaring. “If you make one joke, I will grab the wheel and swerve the car into a ditch.” She threatened, their hands still connected.

 

“Whatever you say, star. Get it? Cause Patrick Star.” He joked, Felicia slapped his shoulder with her free hand. “That’s a warning, dickhead.”

 

“Ow, okay. Okay, I get it.” He said, the two didn’t seem bothered by the fact that they were still holding hands. In fact, it was almost like they didn’t notice they were still connected. Not until Felicia looked down at them. “Um…”

 

Peter rapidly pulled his hand away from hers. He shoved it into his pocket. “Sorry.”

 

“Can we just go now?” 

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

 

Peter followed Felicia out of the motel room, both getting into their respective seats. Peter put the keys into the ignition and pulled out of the motel parking lot and headed down the road to the highway.

 

An hour into the ride, Felicia started looking at the exit signs. She tapped her finger on her phone screen, her elbow resting on her knee. This caught Peter’s attention, seeing as the action of her nail tapping on her phone screen was starting to annoy him. “What are you doing?” He asked, Felicia’s eyes peeled away from the exit signs to look at him. “Hm?” She hummed back.

 

“You look like you’re searching for something. Please don’t tell me there’s another art museum you want to go to. I don’t think I can be in another one again.” He said, eyes on the road ahead.

 

She rolled her eyes at his comment about the museum. “No, it’s not another art museum. And you don’t have to be an asshole about it in front of me.” She looked back out her window again, looking at the signs as they passed them. “Then what are you looking for?” Peter asked her.

 

“There’s some science center or aquarium, I forget what exactly it was. But, I dragged you into an art museum, so I went looking into science things because you like that shit. Found out there’s something along the way.” She replied, sighing as she couldn’t find the right exit sign. Peter furrowed his brows,  _ she didn’t have to do that. Why did she so that? _ “Felicia, you didn’t have to do that.”

 

“I know, but I dragged you into the world of art. You can drag me into the science world to get back at me.” Felicia looked over at him, then put her arm back and grabbed a bag of chips. She looked back forward and saw the exit sign with the name of the building on it. “There! It’s an aquarium, still science I guess.” Peter looked towards the sign and kept driving, driving passed the exit. “Peter, what the fuck?” Felicia said, there was a bit of anger in her voice. “I don’t wanna go. I wanna keep driving. We don’t have to go to the aquarium.” He replied, looking forward.

 

“But, I dragged you--”

“You didn’t drag me, I was okay with going to the museum even if I didn’t understand anything. As long as it shut you the fuck up, I was fine with it.”

 

Felicia crossed her arms close to her chest, her face now filled to the full extent with the bitchiest facial expression. “I really fucking hate you.”

 

“And I am thoroughly disgusted by you.” Peter replied back, sighing.

 

It took a whole ten minutes of driving for Peter to change his mind and take the next exit to turn around. “What are you doing?” Felicia asked.

 

“Going to the aquarium.”

“That’s almost twenty minutes back where we came from, couldn’t you have just kept fucking driving?”

“Now you’re pissed off that we aren’t just continuing towards our destination? Pick a fucking thing to be mad at.”

“I’m mad at you!”

 

The two went silent, Peter knew by doing this it would’ve caused something but he did it anyways. Their only form of communication was really just yelling at each other over stupid things. Him turning around when he should’ve just forgotten about it and kept going was the worst thing, but he had to turn around. He made her unhappy while she was just trying to do something nice and he had to shit on it.  _ Was she doing this to be nice? Like I was with the coffee? _ He mentally shook the thought away, getting off at the exit and finding his way back onto the highway in the opposite direction.

 

“I know you’re mad…” He finally said something, it probably wasn’t what she wanted or expected but it was something.

 

Felicia rolled her eyes, “right. You know I’m mad. Did you also know this would piss me off?” She asked, he replied back with a “yes.” Another thing she wasn’t expecting or wanting to hear. “Then why the fuck do this?”

 

“To make you happy.”

“To make me happy?”

“Yes.”

“Since when the fuck did you ever care if I was happy or not? You do realize I’m now angrier than before, right?”

“Yes, Felicia. I know. And I know, I don’t care but this is the one fucking time I do. So can you please just fucking be happy something is going your way for once.”

 

She rolled her eyes again and stared out her window. The rest of the ride was silent.

 

Until they hit traffic.

 

The car didn’t move for five minutes straight, then they moved a tiny bit and stopped. “How long is this going to be?” Felicia asked, resting her head back onto the seat. Peter shrugged, “I have no clue, Felicia.”

 

She sighed, reaching out towards the radio to put her phone in the aux. “What are you doing? We are not listening to your music.” Peter said, smacking her hand away lightly. Felicai still had her grip on the cord. “I am bored, and my headphones are in the back. I don’t care if we’re in parking lot traffic right now, I’m not getting out of the car to go get them. So fucking deal with it.” She said as she shoved the cord into her phone and pressed shuffle. All being heard after her voice was:

 

_ I’ve been telling my friends I’m cool I finally got you out my head. _

 

As much as Felicia loved the song, the meaning of the lyrics was a terrible song choice for the two of them to listen to. “Great, this song.” She mumbled, the song continuing. Peter never clued in to why she was acting weird about the song, until her heard the line:

 

_ Suddenly I’m thinking bout, all the times we had keep on rushing back get out of my head. I don’t wanna think about what I’m feeling now, I wanna push it down I wanna block it out. _

 

He started to think the song over, remembering the lyrics that had passed. “Felicia, change the song.” Felicia obliged, changing it to the next song. Unlucky for the song choice, but it didn’t take her until near the end of the song to clue into the lyrics.

 

_ Tell me the truth, was it worth it was I worth it for you? Cause we were perfect, we working till you forgot to tell me you been seeing someone else for six years. _

 

Felicia quickly changed the song, taking a deep breath in. “Was that a song about cheating?” He asked, looking over to her. Felicia nodded, “so far we’ve listened to a song about trying to get over someone and a song about being cheated on. It’s like my music knows us.” Peter rolled his eyes, “I didn’t cheat on you.”

 

“And neither did I, but we both refuse to believe that since the evidence for both cases are credible.”

“So, you’re agreeing with me?”

“What?”

“You said the evidence for both cases are credible, meaning you think my evidence for you cheating on me is true. Meaning you did cheat on me.”

 

Felicia wiped her hands on her face, “I didn’t cheat on yo--” Felicia stopped talking as the car started blaring the ringtone for an incoming call. “Shit, it’s my mom. Again, seriously? Okay, ready to act again?”

 

Peter sighed and nodded, “yeah. Now answer her.”

 

Felicia swiped the screen, putting the call on speaker. “Hi mom.” Felicia said, Peter saying a small “hi, Mrs. Hardy.” There was a small silence before her mom spoke. “Hello you two, just checking in to see how the ride is going.” 

 

“We’re in a bit of traffic, but we’re fine. You don’t need to worry about us.” She replied.

 

Peter stared forward, getting an idea. He knew the call was on speaker, so he had to be quiet about his plan until the last second. He pulled his phone out and played some music, turning the volume up while Felicia was speaking. He then tapped her arm, “hey. This song is you at me.” Then the words that started playing made Felicia want to jump off a building.

 

_ I just wanna fuck, I just wanna nut. I’ma put this pussy on your face. Open up boy, come and get a taste. I just wanna fuck. _

 

Felicia instantly hung up, knowing she’d have to apologize and explain things to her mom when they got to a motel.

 

“Peter Benjamin Parker, what the fuck?” She yelled, slapping him on the shoulder. Peter started laughing, thinking this whole thing was funny. It was to him, but to Felicia it certainly wasn’t seeing as she was on the phone with her mother. “What? It was just a prank.”

 

“I was on the phone with my mom, my dad was probably in the room. You’re a fucking dick!” She yelled again, slapping his shoulder again. He pushed her hand away, “you want your parents thinking we’re still together. Now they think we have sex, this only helps your situation.”

 

“Helps it? What if May called you and I thought it would be funny to start fake moaning your name? How would you feel about that, huh?” She asked, in all seriousness, Peter wasn’t expecting questions like that. He saw her getting angry but never thought of if she would turn this onto him.

 

“Felicia, I’m sorry...I thought it would be funny, clearly it wasn’t.” He turned away from her.

 

The two waited another thirty minutes in silence before the cars started moving at a normal pace again, the traffic finally being over. They drove down to the aquarium, silent the entire way in.

 

“What do you wanna see first?” Peter asked, clearing his throat to break the silence. Felicia didn’t speak, she just walked in the direction of the entrance. “Or don’t respond, okay…” Peter followed behind her through the aquarium, looking around at all the different aquatic animals they had.

 

They got to the part of the path that lead to the jellyfish, Felicia stood in front of one of the tanks. Peter stood behind her, pulling his phone out and taking a picture of her standing amongst the pink light the tank had. He sent the pictures to her, then walked up beside her. Felicia felt her phone buzz in her back pocket, she pulled it out and saw the notification from Peter. She unlocked her phone and looked at the photos before turning to him. “Why?” She spoke, still angry from before.

 

“I just thought, you know if you send them to your mom--”

“Why would I send them to my mom after what just happened?”

“So...whatever, I thought I was doing something right for once.”

 

Peter walked away from Felicia, heading down the path towards the next part of the aquarium. Felicia watched him walk away, she rolled her eyes and stayed in her spot in front of the jellyfish. She sighed, placing one of her hands gently on the glass. “I hate him, I really do. I wish I were one of you jellyfish. So, I could sting whoever I wanted. Peter would be the only one I’d sting.” She spoke quietly to the animals in the tank. One swimming it’s way to her hand on the glass. “I’m glad you agree with me, tiny jellyfish.”

 

She smiled at the jellyfish, it moving up and down as it swam. She took her hand off the tank, “I should go find him. Bye, little jellyfish.” She said to the small one that swam to her. She turned on her heel and headed towards where Peter had gone.

 

Felicia found him standing in front of a tank filled with sharks, she had a feeling he’d be in front of them. He’d always had his weird liking for sharks, how they lived and everything to do with them. He’d randomly spit out facts when he was bored, but that was a different time. The only things he’d spit out to her were insults and the words ‘I hate you’.

 

“Sharks? Had a feeling.” She said, standing beside him. The tension between the two had grown fairly large, with all the fighting they could blink at each other and it’d end with someone punching the other.

 

Peter kept looking at the tank, a hammerhead shark swimming past. “Did you know, the shark needs to keep swimming to survive? It’s basically built into them that if they stop swimming, they stop breathing and die.” He said, there was a fact Felicia somehow missed.

 

“Nice, what if we somehow made one of them in the tank stop?” She asked, looking up at him. “Why the hell would you want to do that, Hardy?” Peter asked, moving his head to look at her. The two stared, the tension grew. “No reason, just wanna see if your fact was actually true.”

 

“So, you’d kill a shark?”

“I never said I would.”

“But you suggested finding a way to make the shark stop moving.”

“Parker, you’re putting words in my mouth and I don't appreciate it.”

“Then maybe you’d like something else in—”

 

Felicia and Peter stared at each other, while they shot back words to each other they had moved closer. Her chest practically brushing up against him. “I’d like what, Parker?” She asked, biting down on her bottom lip. She glanced down at his lips, she was awaiting a response that was all. Nothing more than that. Peter gulped, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He noticed her eyes shifted to his lips, but he wasn't giving in. Nothing was going to happen.

 

“Nothing...You’d like nothing, nevermind.” 

 

Felicia looked back up at his eyes, them staring at each other. People around them looked at them as if they were going to start having sex right there in the middle of the aquarium, so they looked at them with disgust.

 

Peter was the one to look away, his eyes met a stranger’s eyes and he blushed. He wasn't expecting everyone to be staring but, he was pressed up against Felicia so he guessed they had their ideas.

 

“We should...we should go. Find a motel to stay in.” Felicia suggested, backing away from Peter and shoving her hands into her coat pockets.

 

Peter nodded, “yeah. Let’s go.”

 

The two left the aquarium, not speaking to each other the entire ride. Felicia looked at the calendar on her phone, a couple days more and they were at their destination. She couldn’t wait to get out of the stupid car with Peter, actually she couldn’t wait for the entire trip to be over. She wanted to go home, she just wanted to lay in her bed and not have to pretend anymore.

 

Peter was the same way, he wanted to go home as much as Felicia did. As much as he imagined she did.

 

The night went normally, they got their separate motel rooms and didn’t talk for the entire night until they got up in the morning.


End file.
